Book of Shadows
by MissElizabethPendragon
Summary: Musa is just another freshman at Alfea, School for Faeries. When she finds an old witches book will she use it on the Red Fountain hottie Riven or let love take it’s course? Characters are major OOC.


A/N: Another sleepless night results in me being fed up with the bad grammar in my fanfictions. It's not perfect but hopefully it is better. The story is the same. Enjoy! I don't own Winx Club.

XXXXX

Musa and her best friend Flora were walking through the forest outside Alfea. They were searching for some flowers for a potion that Bloom wanted to try, but Musa couldn't concentrate. She kept thinking of other things.

Musa was a bright young girl of the age 16. She had shoulder length royal blue hair, a black tank top, black Converse, and skinny jeans. She always had on wristbands or arm socks or even bracelets that went halfway up her arm and her guitar pick necklace her mother had given her before she passed away. Her power came from music.

Flora was a cheerful girl of 15. She was the youngest of the friends but also the more peaceful. She had light brown hair that reached mid-back, a green tank top, green Converse, a good luck bracelet with lots of rare flower charms dangling from it and a golden locket that she had found the day after the fateful fire that took her parents and introduced her to Musa. Her powers came from nature.

The duet stood out from their other friends. If they hadn't all lived in the same dorm, they wouldn't even speak to them. But I suppose living together brings people closer together. Bloom, Stella, and Techna were the schools biggest preps, whereas Musa and Flora were the schools biggest rejects. They didn't center their lives around cute boys or the latest fashions. They were more about their music and their plants.

Then there were the Red Fountain boys. Riven, Brandon, Timmy, and Sky were all very different form each other. They, on the other hand, were the best of friends since the day Riven rescued them from Tartarus, the Senior bully, in their first year at Red Fountain, School for Heroics and Bravery.

The guys were ... different. They didn't fit into stereotypes at all. Nor did they care. If they liked you, then you were cool, everyone else be damned. Riven more so then the others. He did things for his own reasons on his own time. Maybe that's what had attracted Musa to him. Too bad he wasn't attracted to her.

"Musa, look out!" Flora shouted from somewhere off in space. Too late. Musa tripped over a thick book and fell into the mud. She stood up and looked at what she had tripped on. The book was so full of mud and everything else that it would take at least an hour to clean off the cover.

"What do you say we take it back with us Flo? You know, clean it off, see if it has anything interesting in it." Musa asked still in wonder of the book. She could faintly make out the words on the cover as Book of Shadows. But she wasn't about to tell Flora that. She would insist on taking it to the headmistress before they could even look at it, the damn goody-two-shoes.

"I don't know, but I guess it would be okay just to clean it off." replied the uncertain voice of Flora. She tried to shake away the Voice of Nature nagging at the back of her mind. With that decision made Musa stuffed the book into her oversized backpack as they began walking back to the school. Once they were out of the forest they realized it was after dark. The dance would be starting soon and they still needed to get ready.

"You go on Flo. I'll clean up the book. You take forever to get ready for dances anyway. What takes you so long? All you do is throw on a dress or skirt." Musa wondered.

"Um, my makeup. I suggest you try some for Riven." Her voice in a singsong when she said his name. "It doesn't hurt to wear it." She knew her friend had a crush on the purple-haired hero. And with that, Flora ran towards the school.

XXXXX

Several hundred paper towels and twenty dresses later, Musa had cleaned the book and was ready for the dance. She had also managed to look at the Book of Shadows, which she was currently searching for a love spell in. She liked Riven and intended for him to like her. But maybe she shouldn't. If she put a spell on him, he would never be truly happy with her. But if she didn't, she might lose him to another perky blonde like Stella.

"Found one! It's perfect!" She yelled knowing everyone was so absorbed in what they were doing to not even care about what she was doing. She quickly wrote it down.

_1. Lend an object to the person you are in love with. _

_2. If they fail to return the item quickly (which is a good sign), then obtain/borrow an object from them. A necklace is best-especially if it has a natural stone on it. However a watch, ring, book or any other personal item will do, especially if they carry it on their person. _

_3. Having obtained the object, keep it for 1, 2 or 3 days. If it is an object that will not be perished by water, place it in the most beautiful glass receptacle you can find, covering it with water. If water will damage the object, then either bury it in rock salt (or normal salt) in a glass container. Failing this, wrap it in a red cloth with three clear quartz crystals and then place in a glass container. If it is a very large object place it on a glass plate. _

_4: Prepare an altar in your favorite, most spiritual place. Place the glass container with the object in it on the altar. Leave for 3-4 hours in darkness at night. _

_5: The next night, place your favorite incense on the altar. Suspend the object above the burning incense, ensuring that the smoke flows over it. Leave in this position until the incense has completely burnt away. _

_6: Return item to owner. This should result in the beginnings of a relationship between you and the person--but be aware, the signs can be very subtle. _

She quickly turned and joined Flora to go to the dance. Flora wore a green tank top, green chucks, fishnets, her locket, and a cute black mini. Musa wore a black strapless corset with purple lining, a purple skirt, and knee-length gothic boots.

XXXXX

The dance was exactly how Musa pictured it. Preppy. She released Flora's arm and went to find Riven. But he found her.

"Hey Musa, you look great." he tried to sound nonchalant. "Would you like to dance?"

_Oh my gosh, he's talking to me!_ Her mind screamed. _Ok, calm down. He's just a guys Musa. A really hot guy. But he's still just a guy. You can do this._

Riven wore a plain black t-shirt, Converse, purple wristbands, and his hair was in the usual style. Spiked.

_Ok, maybe I won't have to use the spell_, she thought. As Riven took Musa's hand in his, she had settled her decision. She would throw away the spell when she got to her room and give the book to Mrs. Faragonda. Messing with fate and love should be left to the people who were able to handle the consequences; Witches.


End file.
